


Janeway and Chakotay, In a Nutshell

by Emilie_786



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Because there's like 130 hours of Voyager, F/M, Feel free to add anything I missed, For a Friend, Synopsis of Voyager J/C, Which wasn't enough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:42:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28706109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emilie_786/pseuds/Emilie_786
Summary: This is a brief synopsis of the show and of J/C for a friend who doesn't have time to watch all of Voyager but wants to read my fics! Best Friend Ever! Anyone is welcome to add anything because the things that stand out in my memory are probably not everything that is important. Their relationship is made up of so much little stuff...It's really impossible to explain this ship without seeing it, I know, but, I'm giving it my best try.
Relationships: Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6





	Janeway and Chakotay, In a Nutshell

Female captain Kathryn Janeway’s first mission was to capture the former Starfleet officer turned Maquis rebel Chakotay. As Voyager followed his ship a displacement wave caused by an alien (The Caretaker) tossed Voyager across the galaxy (from the Alpha Quadrant to the Delta Quadrant). The same thing had already happened to Chakotay’s Maquis ship. A bunch of people on both ships died. Chakotay flies his ship into an attacking enemy ship, beaming himself to Voyager at the last second. Thus the Maquis are without a ship and Janeway and Chakotay decide to merge their crews and start the 70 year trip back to Earth. Janeway makes Chakotay her first officer.

There is attraction flirting, touching, etc. from the beginning. In the episode "Resolutions" they are stranded on an uninhabited planet together for a couple of months, thinking they will have to spend the rest of their lives there. On said planet (New Earth) Chakotay basically tells Janeway he is in love with her and she holds his hand and looks at him lovingly. What did or didn’t happen on that planet is open to interpretation. In "Coda" Janeway almost dies in a shuttle crash, Chakotay performs CPR, it doesn’t work, he cries and holds her body saying “Kathryn, don’t leave me” but I never could figure out how much of that really happened because there’s an alien controlling Kathryn’s thoughts and she relives that scene several times while under alien control. Chakotay brings Kathryn a rose at the end of that episode and they go for a moonlight sail on the holodeck. In "The Q and the grey" Q shows up and wants Janeway to mate with him. Chakotay admits to being “bothered” by Q’s proposition. Janeway and Chakotay have weekly candlelight dinners in her quarters. Like, flowers and candles on the table and candles all over the place…However, as the journey toward Earth goes on for seven seasons, their interactions are less and less romantic, and even less friendly, and then just less interactions all together. In the episode “Shattered” Chakotay goes back in time and talks with Janeway before Voyager’s first mission. After getting to know him she asks if they will ever (in his future) have a relationship. His response is “there are some boundaries we never cross.” That was, I guess supposed to get all the J/C shippers to give up but it didn’t work…in the last few episodes of the last season Chakotay starts dating Janeway’s protege, former Borg drone Seven of Nine who is half his age but really even less than that in maturity since most of her live was spent in the Borg Collective. But she looks great in a cat suit. Many shippers reject that relationship out of hand, but it’s canon.

In the last episode, 7 years after they are stranded in the Delta Quadrant, an older Janeway (Admiral Janeway) travels back in time from 40 years into the future to help Voyager get home. She tells Kathryn that Chakotay and Seven had married (in her timeline of the future) and then Seven died in his arms and he never got over it so she needs to get Voyager back to Earth right away so that doesn’t happen. Voyager dramatically returns to the Alpha Quadrant and cripples the Borg at the same time. End of story…except nearly 20 years later we are still writing about it! :)

The Other Characters:

Tuvok: Vulcan Security Chief, Second Officer

Tom Paris: Former convict, admiral's son, Voyager's pilot, marries B'Elanna Torres

Harry Kim: Newly minted Ensign at the beginning of the mission, mans the OPs station

B'Elanna Torres: Half Klingon, former Maquis, Voyager's Chief Engineer, marries Tom Paris, has a baby (Miral) in the series finale

The Doctor: Holographic emergency back-up doctor who becomes a person because he learns & expands his program after years of being Voyagers only doctor. 

Seven of Nine: Borg drone who reclaims her humanity

Neelix: Talaxian, Delta Quadrant native who joins Voyager's crew as chef and morale officer.

**Author's Note:**

> There we go, let me know what I missed! Or if you disagree with my interpretations, or anything you want to add!


End file.
